Destinado á Esquecer
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Neji foi proibído de amar, mas não se permitirá esquecer da dama que ocupa seus sonhos. [Incesto] [NejiHina]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Naruto" não pertence á mim.

Aviso: incesto: NejiHina. Se sua religião não permite, é melhor não ler.

Destinado Á Esquecer Capítulo 1: Reminiscências 

"A família Hyuuga hoje comemorava o sétimo aniversário de sua primogênita da família primária: Hyuuga Hinata. A pequena criança de madeixas curtas e enegrecidas com um brilho azulado, olhos pérola, pálidos e expressivos, pele branca de porcelana e um sorriso doce inconfundível.

- Hinata-chan! Omedetou! –o jovem Hyuuga Neji tinha orbes perolados como Hinata, porém os cabelos cumpridos castanho-escuros e bem tratados. Pele um pouco mais bronzeada e ações inconfundíveis. Como o jeito de sempre defender sua prima querida.

- A-Arigatoo, Neji-niisan. – hinata sorriu, tímida. Desde sempre seu primo era carinhoso e gentil. E, não entendia muito bem, mas tinha um ano á mais.

-Hinata-chan! Eu vi num filme duas pessoas beijando a boca.

-Porque eles beijavam a boca?

-Eu não sabia, mas perguntei á mamãe e ela disse que quando duas pessoas se gostam muito elas se beijam assim.

-Ah...!

-Hinata-chan... Posso te beijar?

-Você gosta de mim?

-Sim! Posso?

-Está bem... Não tem nada de especial com a minha boca mesmo... – E assim se beijaram rapidamente, suave, um beijo de criança singelo e amigável. Separaram-se tão brevemente quanto se juntaram.

-Eh, nada de especial – Comentou Neji, corado como Hinata.

-Crianças! Hora do bolo! – Chamou o pai imponente de Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Hai, Chichiue!

-Hai, Ojii-san. – Neji estendeu a mão para Hinata, temendo que se machucasse e correu com ela para perto de seus pais."...

A água limpa penetrava por ente seus cabelos e o deslizava para as extremidades do lago. Uma expressão vazia, pensando no que deveria fazer.

"Será bem melhor para ela se eu fizer isso... Não quero ver Hinata sofrer..." pensava o menino Neji, nos seus atuais quatorze anos, porte atlético para sua idade pelos freqüentes treinos no lago. Imergiu na borda do lado e olhou para sua borda. Lá, três jovens aplaudiam. Sua prima queria, Hinata, com seus treze anos, bonita, suas madeixas ainda curtas, olhos mais expressivos e bonitos, pele branca e corpo com tímidas curvas.

Sua outra prima mais nova, uma recém chegada na família. Hyuuga Hanabi, com seus oito anos, cabelos escuros e lisos, cumpridos e soltos, com uma mecha solta no rosto, olhos perolados e expressão marota.

E, por fim, seu mais novo amigo, uzumaki Naruto, loiro de olhos azuis, três traços finos em cada lado de seu rosto. As madeixas eram rebeldes e acentuadas e a pele era bronzeada. Sorriso bonito e convidativo.

Neji sentiu-se muito triste, porque, talvez daqui á algum tempo ele não se lembraria mais daqueles três.

Olhou para a água esverdeada. Talvez uma das únicas coisas que lhe fazia bem no momento.

Saiu da água e caminhou até os três.

-Você nada muito bem, Neji! – exclamou Naruto.

-S-Sim, Neji-niisan.

-Hinata-ch...Sama podemos conversar? – Neji engoliu as intimidades. Teria de ser do pior modo para que Hinata sofresse menos.

-Sim, claro. – hinata levantou-se e acompanhou neji ate perto de uma árvore. O maior se recostou, de costas para Hinata.

-A-Algo errado?

-Hinata-sama... Eu devo pedir-lhe que não fique mais íntima de mim.

-N-Neji-niisan... Porque? – Hinata sentiu-se triste, Neji era uma pessoa á qual gostava muito.

-Hinata-sama... Não faça perguntas, por favor. – obscuro pela copa da árvore, Neji derramava pequenas lágrimas. – Apenas esqueça de mim, que eu esquecerei de você. Você irá mudar para Tóquio em alguns meses. Esqueça-me nesse pouco tempo e corte qualquer laço comigo.

-Mas... Neji-niisan! Eu te am-

-Não diga isso... Você está iludida. Esqueça-me, por favor. – Neji virou-se e fez uma reverência. – Diga aos outros que eu fui para casa. – neji virou-se e saiu caminhando com sua toalha e seu par de tênis nas mãos.

-Niisan... – hinata deixava as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por sua face delicada ao ver, ao longe, Neji partir para sua casa. – porque isso de repente?

--------------------------

Hinata olhava para a janela, porém sua mente vagava além dela, vagava para um lugar onde coisas deste tipo não aconteceriam.

Hanabi estava abraçada á irmã, triste e melancólica.

Á uma distância, Neji e Naruto observavam as meninas esperarem seus pais resolverem os últimos ajustes naquele aeroporto barulhento, mas para Neji nada importava. Nada mais tinha cor depois daquela triste notícia.

Suspirou e virou de costas.

- Sayonara, Hinata-sama. – Neji caminhou até fora do estabelecimento, deixando Hinata pior ainda.

-Foi algo... Que eu fiz? – Perguntou para o nada, chorando.

-Não se sinta mal, Neji deve ter seus motivos... Mas estou certo de que não foi culpa sua. – Naruto sorriu, tentando dar forças á Hinata, porém nem mesmo ele tinha forças para sorrir. Era amigo da família Hyuuga desde... Sempre. E agora, suas duas melhores amigas partiriam com tristeza, tudo por causa do jovem Hyuuga que guardava um problema maior do que imaginavam.

-Sayonara, Hinata-chan.

-Sayonara, naruto-kun.

-Sayonara, Naruto-san – Despediu-se Hanabi, fazendo uma reverência. Partiram para perto dos pais e embarcaram. Naruto mirou o avião decolando tristemente.

Neji também observava do lado de fora do aeroporto com uma dor tremenda. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas seria melhor assim. Já que seu problema era incurável.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Meu único amor

------------------------

"Anos se passaram depois da partida da jovem Hyuuga e sua família.

Agora, mais forte, mais alto e mais bonito, Neji encontrava-se aparentemente bem.

Porém..."

Neji nadava á braçadas largas, sentindo o corpo num mundo imensamente diferente, onde esquecer não era um problema.

Sentindo-se cansado, voltou á superfície, se jogando sobre sua toalha, estendida ao lado de dois amigos briguentos.

-Já disse que não peguei seu maldito Ramen! Deixe-me em paz!

-Me devolva agora! Isso é, se você já não comeu. – O loiro não havia mudado nada... Quase nada, já que agora estava bonito e mais alto, apenas um pouco, porém estava mais alto.

Já seu novo amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, moreno de orbes negros, bonito, de pele pálida e porte atlético, como Neji, mas este por causa de seu treinamento árduo com Naruto lutando Karatê.

Estes dois já discutiam pela décima vez ao dia.

-Ah! – Naruto interrompeu a briga para noticiar – Ficaram sabendo? Duas meninas estão para se mudar para a casa grande do fim do quarteirão. Dizem que elas se parecem com... – naruto parou de falar, olhando para Neji e para o lago.

-...Com? Com quem elas parecem.

-Com... Ninguém... Ninguém. – Disse Naruto, disfarçando.

-É melhor deixarmos para lá. Assim como a minha família, devem ser ricos mimados.

-Como se você não fosse mimado!

-Não sou!

-É sim senhor!

-Cala a boca!

-Teme! Cale você.

-Parem vocês dois... – pediu neji, cansado – Vou para casa, vocês que fiquem aí, se matem, se peguem, se beijem, mas não façam nada obsceno, por favor. – insinuou Neji, levantando e saindo.

-ME PEGAR COM O SASUKE? NÃO VIAJA! – Gritou Naruto, bravo, ao longe.

Neji sorriu e foi para casa. Entrou em casa na ponta dos pés, todo molhado e se esgueirou para seu quarto, porém, não á tempo.

-Neji! Estava nadando novamente?

-Mãe eu... Desculpe.

-Você sabe que não pode nadar! A pressão da água prejudica sua...

-Mãe... A única coisa... Que me faz esquecer do mundo lá fora sem pe preocupar em lembrar... É o lago, a água, o mar... Não fique brava, por favor. – Neji olhou a mãe, melancólico.

-Neji... – A mãe de Neji, em prantos, abraçou o filho como se não quisesse perdê-lo. – Meu filho... Não estou brava... Não estou...

-Não chore mãe... Eu estou bem. – A mãe sorriu com a tentativa do filho, mas sabia que ele estava sofrendo muito também. A única coisa que á reconfortava era saber que, em breve, ele não sofreria mais com essa notícia, nem ao menos, sofreria com os choros dá mãe ao cair á noite, já que não se lembraria.

Neji beijou a face da mãe e subiu para seu quarto, triste.

- Que destino horrível. – Neji debruçou-se no parapeito da janela – Ao menos aconteceu comigo, não com... – Neji tentou forçar a memória, mas ficou zonzo e teve de se equilibrar para não cair. – Que... Que doideira eu estou pensando – disse, indo ao banheiro e lavando o rosto. – Hum, em quem será que eu estava pensando? Melhor não forçar... – Neji abaixou a cabeça e entrou no banho.

----------------------

A forte luz solar iluminou o quarto com velocidade. Feriu os olhos doces da pequena Hyuuga que se virou para o outro lado, incomodada.

-Hm... Ai... Hanabi-chan, fecha a janela... – Reclamou a jovem Hinata, agora ainda mais bonita, com cabelos negros compridos, pele branca e macia como seda, corpo invejável, apesar de esconder nas roupas largas.

Virou-se novamente, provavelmente para cutucar sua irmã, mas então uma coisa lhe veio á mente. – Ah! Esqueci que nós nos mudamos... Hanabi agora tem seu próprio quarto. – disse sonolenta, esfregando os olhos. Levantou-se cambaleante e foi lavar o rosto e escovar dos dentes. – É mesmo, hoje tem aula! – exclamou vestindo rapidamente o fardo colegial.

Correu para baixo, trombando com seus pais e correndo porta á fora rapidamente.

A saia pregueada preta em conjunto com uma blusa social branca de mangas curtas, sapatos de fivela pretos e um casaco preto de mangas curtas.

Correu pelos dois quarteirões de distância de sua casa até a antiga escola em que estudava quando pequena. Seu pai até a levaria, por ser uma família rica, porém tinha assuntos á tratar.

Entrou pelos portões grandes de ferro e logo trombou em alguém.

-Ai... – Olhou para cima encontrando dois orbes negros. – G-Gomen nasai – Deu a volta no aluno e se preparou para correr, mas ele á chamou.

-Hei, você é a nova aluna da escola, não é?

-S-Sim...

-Sou o presidente do corpo estudantil, Uchiha Sasuke. Se precisar de alguma coisa... – Sasuke suspirou, cansado – Fale com ele – Apontou para Naruto, que conversava com uma menina de cabelos róseos.

-Oh! N-Naruto-kun!

-Hã? "Essa voz..." – Naruto virou-se e encontrou a jovem de olhos prateados – HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto correu para abraçar Hinata, causando um mau-humor repentino em Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun, a quanto t-tempo! – exclamou abraçando o amigo – M-Mas e o... Neji-niisan.

-...! – Naruto se espantou e olhou para Sasuke, pedindo ajuda. – O Neji... Ele... Hum... Ele... Mudou-se! Isso, ele se mudou!

-? – Sasuke olhou interrogativo para Naruto.

-Sim, ele se mudou para longe... Sinto muito.

-Hm... Tudo b-bem... – A menina suspirou, triste. – Naruto olhou triste para Sasuke, que entendeu o porque de esconder tal coisa.

O sinal bateu e eles entraram para á aula.

---------------------

Hinata andava calmamente de volta para casa. Antes ainda tinha esperanças de rever o primo, porém agora... "Provavelmente vamos morrer sem nos ver se você se mudou, nii-san". Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face, uma que á muito tempo não derramava.

Porém, ao longe, ouviu um barulho no lago, algo que não ouvia á muito tempo. Correu até lá, esperançosa.

E lá no lago, quem nadava velozmente era seu primo, Hyuuga Neji, na sua visão mais bela, molhado com os cabelos soltos, físico atlético e invejoso. Hinata sorriu tão radiante como nunca e sentou-se á borda do lago, assistindo o primo nadar.

Neji flutuava sobre as águas como se fosse parte delas, porém os músculos pediam por um descanso e assim o fez. Imergiu e se debruçou á borda, descasando. Olhou em volta, apenas como de costume e encontrou os olhos brancos de sua prima, embora...

-Hm... Yo... – Disse um pouco constrangido.

-Yo... – Hinata sorriu, deu seu melhor sorriso, com direito á covinhas. Neji corou, a beleza de Hinata era estonteante.

-Estava me vendo nadar?

- Sim, você continua nadando muito bem!

-Você... Já me viu nadar? – Neji indagou, afinal, aquela situação era muito estranha.

-S-Sim... – "será que ele... Não se lembra mais de mim?" Aquela possibilidade amargurou Hinata profundamente.

-Eu sou Neji, prazer. – disse o rapaz, sorrindo.

-Me chamo Hinata – "Ele não se lembra mais de mim..." A menina soluçou sem querer, tapando a boca em seguida.

Neji estranhou e saiu da água, sentando-se bem próximo á ela.

-Está tudo bem?

-S-Sim... – A verdade era que a menina chorava e tentava abafar os soluços com as mãos delicadas, mas tudo o que conseguia era chamar mais a atenção de Neji.

-Não está tudo bem... Porque está chorando? – Neji tirou delicadamente a mãe de Hinata de seu rosto. Agora marcado por lágrimas.

-Não é nada... Apenas lembranças...

-... – Neji calou-se. Estava na consciência de que não poderia sentir isso. – Por acaso... Você me conhece?

-... Eu... – hinata ficou olhando-o. Não sabia porque, mas era estranho alguém se esquecer assim tão fácil em alguns anos. – Nii-san...

-...! – Neji sentiu a cabeça doer á menção daquelas palavras. Encolheu-se um pouco, levando as mãos á cabeça. – Hi-Hinata-sama... – Disse com dificuldade.

-Neji-niisan! – Disse a menina, assustada. – O que houve?

-Hinata-sama... E-Esqueça-me... Esqueça... – Neji caiu no chão, semiconsciente. – Por favor... – Então o rapaz pegou a mão delicada dela nas suas – Para seu próprio bem... – E então fechou os olhos.

-Neji-niisan!

Neji havia desmaiado.


End file.
